Bandos godsword
The Bandos godsword is one of the four variants of the Godsword; the hilt is received from General Graardor whilst the blade's shards are attainable from any other boss or boss minion in the God Wars Dungeon. As with all godsword variants, it requires level 75 Attack to wield. Players can attach a Bandos godsword ornament kit, obtained from master clue scrolls, to cosmetically enhance the godsword, creating a Bandos godsword (or). This only alters its appearance, and gives no stat enhancements. It also becomes untradeable. The ornament kit can be removed, returning both the godsword and the ornament kit. 130px |aspeed = 6 |astab = 0 |aslash = +132 |acrush = +80 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = +132 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = +8 }} Special attack The Bandos godsword's special attack, Warstrike, has doubled accuracy, inflicts 21% more damage and drains the opponent's combat stats equivalent to the damage hit in the following order: Defence, Strength, Prayer, Attack, Magic, Ranged. Warstrike consumes 50% of the wielder's special attack energy. For example, if Warstrike inflicts 50 damage on a foe with 30 in all combat stats, it would drain 30 Defence and 20 Strength levels (leaving the target with 0 Defence and 10 Strength). Against Tekton, it drains his combat skills by 10 (following the stat drain order) if it fails to hit. The special attack is similar in effect to the Dorgeshuun crossbow, bone dagger, dragon warhammer, the barrelchest anchor, and Darklight. Uses In PvP scenarios, devastating damage and stat reduction can be inflicted on other players simultaneously. Warstrike is especially devastating against combat pures with little to no Defence levels, as it can then significantly decrease their Strength, making it difficult to fight back. Moreover, any player lacking a stat restore potion will continue to suffer the effects of the lost stats until they escape the PvP scenario or are killed. The victim's message box will state "You feel drained!" when Warstrike successfully hits in PvP combat. The special attack is also known to markedly reduce the difficulty of various boss fights. Should the wielder hit high damage (35+) using Warstrike, the defence of the boss will be significantly decreased, allowing the rest of the fight to be easier, as more of the player's following attacks will hit. A basic yet effective strategy is to use Warstrike twice in quick succession; the second iteration of the attack is more likely to hit given its Defence reducing capabilities, and its stat-draining effect is cumulative. Alternatively, in a PvP scenario, Warstrike can be followed up using a higher-hitting special attack (i.e. Armadyl godsword) to finish off an opponent after reducing their Defence level. This special attack is more effective against NPC's and players relying on high defence bonuses rather than high defence levels, as losing defence levels quickly renders defence bonus redundant. Combat styles Trivia *The Bandos godsword's special attack originally required 100% special attack energy. The special attack energy cost was changed to 65% after being polled, allowing the special attack to be much more viable. This was changed to 50% after another poll. *The Bandos godsword was featured in the 2016 Halloween event; it could be seen laying on a table in the most northwestern room of the event mansion. **The Bandos godsword is featured in Misthalin Mystery, a free-to-play quest based on the event. It can be picked up by players, but the room containing it is inaccessible. Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons Category:Items needed for an emote clue